


Political Relations

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (like... very light), F/F, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: “We shouldn’t do this. It endangers our political career, our goals that are too important to be endangered just for this.”“No, we shouldn’t do this.”They should move away from each other. None of them moved.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/L'Rell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Political Relations

Her lips only few centimeters from Katrinas face away, L’Rell stopped.

“We shouldn’t do this. It endangers our political career, our goals that are too important to be endangered just for this.”

Katrinas pale blue eyes’ gaze flipped down for a second: “No, we shouldn’t do this.”

They should move away from each other. None of them moved.

It was as if there was a force that would hold them together, pulled them together even more. L’Rell didn’t knew if she or Katrina first moved, and she didn’t knew how, but she bent forward and covered Katrinas narrow lips with her own.

She reciprocated immediately, opening her lips and darting out her tongue to entwine it with L’Rells. L’Rell couldn’t help but press it, sling it hard against hers, and she reacted with the same passion. Within moments, the kiss had already become heated.

Katrina kissed her with a force she had, to be honest, even now not really expected from a human. But her she was, lean and firm and pressing her mouth hard against hers, her hand griping her hair, the other on her waist.

If she hadn’t been so aroused already, the latest by now she would have been wet.

She let her hands roam over the small of Katrinas back, and then up to her neck. Her hair grazed silkily over the back of her hand. She let her fingers slide over the smooth fabric of the uniform and then over bare, warm skin. She could feel the tendon of her neck under her thumb.

Katrina made a beautiful little sound, she was not really sure if a gasp or just a pant for air, but it sent a shock of desire trough her loins.

They parted. For a moment they looked at each other, Katrinas eyes were slightly unfocused, and that aroused L’Rell even more.

She bent forward and put her lips on Katrinas throat. A sign.

Working her way towards the side of her neck, she kissed and nibbled, as soft as she could, to fit in with what she knew about human sexuality. But the high collar of the Starfleet uniform was in the way quickly. She griped to open it, but it had some strange alien closing mechanism that got wedged after just one centimeter, or maybe it was just only designed for human hands, not hers. Frustrated she pulled at it.

Katrina chuckled, a low, deep sound. A wave of warmth went trough L’Rells chest. Was that love? Was she truly already falling in love?

“Let me help you.”, without any effort, Katrina opened the uniform a bit.

L’Rell noticed that she was close enough to catch her scent now. So alien. And yet so female. It was delicious. And there was this undernote she had thought to smell before again. Aromatic and musky, but to different from how a Klingon or Rihannsu women would have smelled to be sure if it was what she thought it was. Was that how a human womans arousal smelled like? A hot shock trough her sex. She breathed faster.

She fell down upon her neck again, and this time, it was hard to hold herself back. But feeling Katrinas soft, smooth skin against her lips, hearing her breathe hard as her tongue grazed her, was already wonderful enough. She was so turned on that she accidentally forgot herself and kissed her harder. Katrina made a gorgeous, desperate sounding gasp. So she actually _could_ be a bit more rough…

From there on, she kissed her harder, bit as firmly as she could think it would not leave marks, and let her tongue circle in fast movements over her skin that made her gasp and her body tense.

“How much I wish I could do this hard enough to bruise you. Taste you, mark you as mine.”

A throaty, low sign. L’Rell felt as if she wouldn’t be able to breathe for a moment.

“Hmm, that sounds good. Too bad my government would become confused to suspicious if I come back from Qo’noS covered in love marks.”

“That is why I’m not doing it. I am sure they wouldn’t suspect as first that you’re having an affair with the Klingon High Chancellor though”

Katrina laughed, but it quickly got under in a long sign as L’Rell reached for her legs and traced over the inside of her thigh with her claws. So she continued.

She looked up. Katrinas gaze was on her with a bit of desperation, her brows pressed together, her lips slightly opened. How beautiful she was…

And then from one moment to the other the passiveness was gone. Katrina pressed her against the back of the chair, her mouth on her neck, kissing her hard. L’Rell grabbed what she could reach of her head and hold her to show her how much she liked this. Katrina made a soft, growling sound and bit. Lightly, and with her blunt human teeth it felt different to a Klingon, but definitely good. Shivers of pleasure were running from her neck towards her loins.

Another growl, a breathy sound of satisfaction: “You like that, do you?” It sounded like her Klingon lovers, despite the language. She may have estimated Katrina wrong.

“Yes…”, she pressed out. A small part of her was embarrassed how desperate it already sounded. The rest was too turned on the still care. 

Katrinas lips meet her skin again. She kissed up and down her neck. L’Rell needed a moment to realized that she was following the ridges.

“Hmm, this feels quite interesting trough your ridges there…”, Katrina mumbled more to herself. And flicked her tongue over her neck tendon. L’Rell had to do her best to not arch off the chair. She heard herself moan sharply.

And Katrina continued, and L’Rell simply leaned back and panted.

At some point, Katrina got lower.

“Yes!”

Katrina chuckled. She could feel it against her skin.

She flicked her tongue over her collar bone, kissed, and then followed the ridges down her cleavage. She did it so slowly, L’Rell was nearly shivering from tension.

Then she felt Katrinas fingers on the edge of the cleavage, fumbling for something. Yes, yes… She grazed her breast and L’Rell threw her head back and gasped for a moment. But she didn’t stop, but moved them further over her breast, under the dress, under her bra. L’Rell moaned as she grazed her nipple. It felt as if sparks would go from the touch trough her whole chest. Katrina pulled dress and bra alike down.

L’Rells heart raced. Her loins throbbed.

She had only a moment to feel the air against her exposed breast and nipple. To see Katrians face so close to her already soft and enlarged nipple, its darker grey blending with the lighter one of her skin. In the next, Katrinas hot, wet mouth was already on her.

This time, L’Rell actually arched towards her touch, there was nothing she could do about it. Katrina kissed her breast slowly, firmly. It sent electric shivers through her chest, pressure rose in her sex. L’Rell rolled her head back a bit, gasped for air. She heard Katrina hum satisfied, then she continued, harder. Her mouth was so warm, her lips so soft and firm at the same time.

And then she flicked her tongue over it, fast, sure movements. A hot shock trough her sex. She grabbed Katrinas head to hold it place, urge her to continue. So she did. She bit and kissed and licked, not just over the nipple but also over the tender place right below, so that L’Rell writhed and arched in her seat. Kneaded in between.

She wasn’t sure how long it was, but at some point Katrina looked up, her mouth around L’Rells flesh, so beautiful, so that, as she broke away to catch air, L’Rell grabbed her and pulled her to her. She landed in her lap.

She kissed her hard, roaming her hands all over her body, those gorgeous subtle and yet not that narrow hips, her back, her flank, and finally her small breasts. Katrinas head fell back, her face contorted in pleasure and want.

Her small, gorgeous breasts hat fascinated her since quite some time now, if she was honest with herself. They filled her hands perfectly, the perfect size. Katrina gasped as she started to knead.

She felt the thick fabric of her bra, the softness of her flesh underneath.

It felt wonderful, but it was not enough, so L’Rell grabbed the fastening of the uniform and opened them, pulled the uniform from Katrinas shoulders. She wore a black tank top underneath, outlining the form of her shoulders, the lean muscles of her arms.

L’Rell pressed her mouth to her neck, and then got down, explored the now free areas. Her hands where already searching for a way under the tank top. She felt how Katrina grabbed her dress, pulled it up and then pressed her hands underneath.

L’Rell finally got her hands under the tank top, ran them over the alien, so smooth form of her back. Her skin was warm, and soft in a different way from how a Klingons skin would be soft. She could feel her lean back muscles move in a way she would not have been able with one of her species because of the ridges. It felt wonderful.

Katrinas hands smoothed over her flanks and then her back, tracing the ridges with her fingernails, and then touched her with her whole hands. L’Rell had to do her best not to shiver.

“Wow, you’re got muscles…”, Katrina said appreciably in that deep voice of hers.

“Comes with being an warrior.”

L’Rell took the hem of the tank top and pulled it up. Katrina with her torso just being covered by the simple dark grey bra looked gorgeous (L’Rell had heard somewhere that humans had ridiculously detailed ornamented bras for some reason, but that seemed not to be the case here). But she was to turned on at this point to simply stop there, and so she opened the bra and pulled it off.

Another shock in her sex as it fell down and bared her breasts, their subtle forms, her rosy, already enlarged nipples.

Then Katrina was at her again, and pulled the dress up, and with her help, she lifted it over her head, let it fall on the floor. The bra was fastly down too.

She felt strangely vulnerable with her upper body free, all too aware how different from a human she looked like, and that she, with her sharp, angular face, her broad shoulders and slightly chubby belly and a bit fat on the hips didn’t exactly fit into their traditional beauty standards. What a stupid thought, she scolded herself. Katrina was obviously desiring her, why should she care for the idiotic beauty standards of an alien species?

They stood shirtless in front of each other for a moment, looking at each other.

Hungrily, L’Rell let her gaze roam all over Katrina. The form of her collar bone and shoulders, her lean, wiry arms, her breasts, her flat stomach, the subtle curve of her hips. She had such beautiful hips, and now, that they were partially uncovered… Her chest rose and sunk in deep, fast breaths, almost panting.

L’Rell could feel her gaze on her, saw her eyes flitching over her forms. Her lips were parted slightly, she had the unblinking focus of a woman who knew what she wanted.

With a sly grin she was at her again, pressing herself against her. The softness of her skin against hers, how smooth she was…

To distracted to see it coming, Katrina managed to kick her leg from under her so that she fell on the bed beside them. Katrina landed on her, grinning thriumphantly.

Another wave of want rolled over L’Rell as she saw her so powerful above her, felt her wiry strength.

“I may have underestimated you.”, she growled seductively.

As a answer Katrina grinded her hips against hers, and the pressure, fuck, it felt so good, started some old instinct. She had to have her underneath her.

Harshly, she pulled her over and fixated her underneath her, her arms pinned over her head. The scent radiating from her…

“Let me have you…”, she growled in her ear.

Katrinas body bucked up to meet hers. “Oh please…”

She brought her nose almost up against her skin and took in her scent, the wax and herb of her hair, the sharp, so female scent of her fresh sweat and some sort of cosmetics from her armpit, the warm skin of her breasts and stomach, and then between her legs. Katrina whimpered hard, and she saw the muscles in her thighs tense. The delicious scent she had noticed before was definitely arousal. Heady musk and sour and sweetness, it made her fucking wet.

She pushed herself up to her chest again, and then fell down on her. Mouth on her right nipple, one hand on her crotch. Her skin felt hot and incredibly soft, almost fragile, against her lips, and even through the uniform pants and the underwear she must wear underneath she could feel the hotness of her sex and how wet she was.

She probably should have done more foreplay, but she knew not enough about human foreplay for that, and she could not estimate well enough if the Klingon variances she knew would be too brutal – and honestly, she did not have the patience for that anymore anyway.

She nibbled and licked at her breast, and Katrina moaned and rocked her hips against her hand. Unceremoniously, L’Rell pulled her uniform pants and the underwear with it down, didn’t even bothered to pull it fully off her legs, just enough to give her access.

The wonderful scent intensified even more, and L’Rell breathed it in with deep gasps.

She let her gaze wander up her lean, well muscled thighs, the curve of her hips, and then the triangle of dark hair in between. L’Rell gasped as another shock went through her.

Then Katrina kicked the pants further down and parted her thighs. L’Rell could clearly see the form of her folds now, the wetness soaking the hair. No ridges, just like with the Rihannsu she had been with. It looked so elegant and smooth…

She breathed in hard as she imagined how wonderful it would be to kiss her there and how much she wanted to know what she tasted like. But suddenly her bravery had left her and she didn’t quite dare to do that yet, so she just reached out and carded through the hair.

Katrina hummed deeply. The sound went straight in her sex.

The hair felt strangely similar to her own in texture. She spent not much more time with it, but grazed further down, and pressed against her clitoris. So flushed… She started to rub.

“Ah, fuck!”, Katrina hissed, and L’Rell stopped.

“To rough?”

“No. Just right”

With a growl, she continued. Katrina thrust her hips against her.

She pressed hard, and at every stroke Katrinas head fell back further and her gasps grew louder. The way her muscles tensed, how shudders ran through her, how she clenched her teeth…

Her thrusts grew harder. Erratic. Sweat shimmered on her pale skin. Her delicious scent soaked the air. She must be close. L’Rell shivered hard.

L’Rell leaned forward: “How do you feel about…”, she struggled for the word for a moment, then gave up, “something inside you?”

Katrinas brows furrowed in desire. “Hmmm, please…”, her deep voice was raspy and breathless.

With heavily beating heart, L’Rell passed her fingers over Katrina again, deeper, right where the slick wetness came from. Then she pushed two fingers inside her. She was so wet, there was hardly any resistance. L’Rell felt her whole body tense up as she felt her so hot and soft around her fingers. So alive.

Katrina moved against her, softly now, eyes closed. The way her muscles clenched… L’Rell noticed that she was rubbing herself against the bed, instinctively trying to get relief.

She spread her fingers and moved them against her walls, the way that made her come so fast when she was touching herself. Even just imagine that Katrina would react just as she herself would made her gasp.

Katrina arched into her touch. “Fuck. Fuck, that’s… that’s good.”

L’Rell repeated it, and relished the power she had over Katrinas reactions as she moaned out again, her whole body shuddering, completely under her mercy.

She put a finger of her other hand on her clitoris.

“Shit, yes, yes, yes…”, the last word got lost in a primal groan. L’Rell felt as if something in her loins got all mixed up and burning, and she rubbed harder.

From there on, there were no words from Katrina anymore, just moans and gasps and growls. Her whole body shook. L’Rell felt herself tense with her.

Then her hips flinched hard against her, and she arched up, and screamed louder than L’Rell had thought a human capable in pleasure.

She wanted to continue touching her, but Katrina weakly pushed her hand away. Still out of breath, she sat up.

She seemed to want to say something, but she needed a bit of time to get enough air again. Her scent was still so very present.

For a moment she just breathed hard and they looked at each other, waiting.

“Now you.”, Katrinas posture was still relaxed, she didn’t threw herself on top of her, didn’t pressed her down. But there was a sharpness, a mightiness in her voice that made L’Rell wanting to follow each of her orders directly. So powerful. The voice of the admiral. Her deep voice vibrated in her loins.

“Lie down. Relaxed.” An slightly more calm “Good”, as L’Rell did.

The air still smelled of Katrinas juices.

L’Rell tried to ease her muscles, as she laid there on her back, and looked up to Katrina looming over her, smiling. Katrina was not that physically imposing, but there was an aura of power around her that somehow just made her even more beautiful. A leader, a wise woman from her peoples tales. And she had taken L’Rell as her lover.

Her body ached for her touch, but Katrina just looked slowly over her, her face and shoulders, breasts, stomach, stopped on the triangle of dark hair between her legs, a light contrast against the grey of her skin.

She was so turned on by everything beforehand that even just her gaze made her sex throb, her body tense and wait for the touch. It didn’t come.

Instead, Katrina just continued mustering her, let her eyes wander over her legs, the muscles there.

“You’re very beautiful like that”, her deep voice actually made her shiver slightly. She hummed.

Smiling proudly and full of desire at the same time Katrina leaned over her again, and finally reached down to her neck. L’Rell felt the tip of her blunt fingernails graze her skin all too lightly. It felt as if electricity would spread out of them, trough her skin. She gasped.

“Good.”, Katrina said.

Of course L’Rell knew this method. She had lost count on how often she had fucked Voq like this, feeling him writhe and shiver in longing underneath her, interrupted by some more material ways to show her desire. But she had so rarely been on the receiving end of this. And trough Katrinas hands it felt so different anyway.

“I don’t know much about Sadomasochism, which seems to be standard for sex in your culture, I am afraid.”, Katrina said completely without hesitation or shame, as if she would not be talking about sex right now, a topic that – as far as L’Rell knew – was quite shameful for humans, wasn’t it?, “From my experiences, it isn’t my liking, but you can try to persuade me otherwise if you want”, she smiled in a way that let L’Rell clench tight as she imagined doing exactly that, “but I do have another idea for you.”

And she ran her nails over her whole body, over her breasts, stomach, the edges of her hip ridges, so tantalizing close to her sex. L’Rell let out a shuddering breath. Her whole body was tense. Electric traces. Her sex throbbed so hard it hurt. She needed to be touched, needed release. The very plastic picture of how it would look like, feel like, to have Katrinas fingers on her clitoris. She gasped again.

So as Katrina bend down to her, she grabbed her hand and tried to pull it in between her legs. But Katrina wrenched from her grip and shook her head, making a queenly, disapproving sound. Fuck, she was so hot like this.

“No, you have to lie quiet and not try to urge me to something if you want me to continue touching you. You do want that, do you?”, her voice became so deep, it was almost a growl.

“Yes…”, she was proud on how steady she still sounded, contradictory to how she felt.

Katrina chuckled. Then she bent down again and grazed her fingernails over L’Rells underarms, and then her palms. It was such a small touch, in reality, but it made her flinch in pleasure involuntarily.

The hands returned to her flanks, drew complicated patterns on her body. She couldn’t help but arch her body towards the touch, shudder. Her moans and sharp breaths cut through the air. Somewhere far away, she heard Katrina breathe hard too.

“Whoa, you are quite receptive…”, Katrina said appreciative. L’Rell just hummed.

She heard Katrina chuckle, then her hand was back, tracing the form of her hips, sparking fire under her skin (what a corny phrase, but that was exactly what it felt like). Her face was suddenly close to hers, and she kissed her, too lightly, so that she was longing for what was yet to come. She got lower, let her tongue dance over her neck. L’Rell could barely hold herself back from grabbing what she could reach of her. She was still all too well remembering her order, and she needed release so badly – as fun as this was.

Katrina flicked her tongue over her nipple, again and again, and at the same time scratched over her thigh, and L’Rell couldn’t help but arch her body up to her.

Katrina gasped for breath growlingly. Her eyes were sparking, with hunger and the pleasure of having this power that she had cherished herself so often.

“Finally fuck me!”, L’Rell hissed.

“What? I fear the bit Klingon I learned doesn’t covers the area this probably was from.”, Katrina said, and only now she realized that she, in fact, had spoken her own language.

She repeated it in English, and growled, to show that she might be the submissive part this time, but she was far from simply hiding in her role.

“Already not bearing it anymore?”, Katrina teased, “I still have planned more for you until you get your… reward.”

“Then do it.”, her body was aching with need, but she would not show weakness.

Katrina growled lightly again, and then let her fingernails graze over her lower leg up the back of her knee and then her thigh. Oh yes…

“Spread your thighs.”, Katrina ordered, just alone the words made her shiver.

With a seductive growl, she did.

Katrina leaned forward a bit, and contemplated her. Under her gaze, the tension became almost too much. Katrina seemed to like what she saw, because she was breathing hard and there was a certain urgency in the quirk of her brows.

“You have ridges there too. Small ridges. Nice.”

And then she grazed her fingernails over the inside of her thighs. L’Rells breath caught. She did it again and again, lightly, leaving trails of electricity, and L’Rell shuddered and panted. It was so damn close to her sex, it hurt, but it was good pain.

In one fast, sudden movement, Katrina scratched over the inside of her thigh. The sharp, glorious pain seemed to end up directly in her clit. Her whole body flinched and shivered.

But still Katrina didn’t stop but continue tracing the sensitive inside of her thighs. Pleasure rose and rose in L’Rell. She rolled her head back, gasped for air, but she didn’t seemed to get enough of it. The sensations, her own gasps mixed with Katrinas hard breathing… Already she was feeling slightly dizzy.

She saw Katrina lean down to her to look closer at her sex, then she felt her fingers brushing trough the curls of black hair over her pubic mound. Finally… If Katrina would just go a little bit lower…

But she didn’t. She just brushed trough the hair, and massaged the skin underneath, and it felt so, so good, but not enough. She was close to begging, close to ignoring Katrinas order and simply grabbing her hand and pushing it where she wanted it.

As Katrinas fingers left her, she actually sighed in frustration, but then they were on her thighs again, travelling upwards tantalizing slowly. L’Rells whole body tensed.

She didn’t stop. A loud wail escaped L’Rell as she felt her part her folds and then rub firmly over her clitoris.

All the pressure, all the tension unloaded and raced through her body. She arched half off the bed, threw her head back and howled. She felt her juices spill out of her, a wonderful sensation.

But Katrina continued rubbing, and it didn’t stop, the pleasure went on, and she had already no air to scream anymore, but she still continued, it didn’t stop, pleasure burned trough her loins, a rush of wetness again, and fuck, it went on seemingly endlessly…

As it was finally over, L’Rell collapsed on the bed with a highly undignified grunt. She was to dizzy to care in any way.

“Whoa”, Katrina said.

L’Rell wanted to answer something but was truly to out of breath still to say anything.

Katrinas fingers still lingered over her sex. “Do you want me to continue?”

Unable to say yes, L’Rell simply nodded.

She simply laid back and moaned and tensed as Katrina continued to touch her. Still sensitive and aroused from her previous orgasm, it didn’t took long until she came again, and then again. After the forth she weakly ordered “Its enough...”.

Afterwards, she was lying there with her eyes closed, coming to breath again and feeling the reverberation of pleasure in her.

Somewhen, Katrina stood up.

“Do you want a glass of water?”, she asked.

“Yes please.”

Still naked, she left the room. L’Rell followed her with her gaze, took the opportunity to admire her backside. Then she let herself sink back. She was truly feeling boneless after all this pleasure. Now after she could think more or less clearly again, she realized that this must have been the best sex she have had since Voq. Since more than a year.

Katrina came back with two mugs in the hands, she handed one to her. The water truly helped; after she had emptied the mug she didn’t feel so dizzy anymore and slightly less boneless.

She sat up, and leaned against the wall behind her bed. As she moved, a large stain of wetness came into sight. It was as broad as her hips.

“Wow.”, Katrina commented dryly.

“Oh damn…”, she looked from the stain to Katrina, and only now it occurred to her how this could have very well been seen as gross by the oh so clean Federation people.

Hesitantly, she asked: “Do humans have that too?”

“You mean squirting?” – squirting, so that was what it was called. She had never known the English word for that – “Yes, humans are able to do that to, if not all of us, however. And goddamn, you were pretty damn hot as you climaxed.”

She felt warmth spread trough her chest.

Katrina came up to her and kissed her on the forehead – such an weird but nice gesture, was that a human gesture? – and then snuggled into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was meant to be a part very late in "Qo'Nos Oxygen", and it would surely have been better with 300 pages builtup to it - but I stopped writing that longfic, and I liked this so much that I wanted to publish this neverthless.
> 
> Oh my, I worked quite long at this not that long PWP.
> 
> Also imagine "The Politics Of Dancing" by Re-Flex as the soundtrack for this, because writing CornRell smut I am always really inspired by that sex scene in Atomic Blonde.
> 
> I love comments, so please comment


End file.
